Supernatural Tendencies
by LovaLlama
Summary: Marcelle Thompson is your 'average' 23 year old woman. She goes to college, is supported by her family, and currently is having trouble finding a job. However, things seem to look up for her when she meets up with three people that confirm almost every doubt she's had about life. When she decides to join them on their nation-wide hunting trips, what will happen? (OCxCanon Pairings)


**A.N.: ****So this is a new one, yeah? I've been getting real into the Supernatural fandom and show; I'm on Season 7, aha; uwu So I wrote this. It is an OC x Canon fic, but it does have action and stuff as well ! I'll try to keep this one updated. I already have Chapter 2 and 3 written, and if I see that people like it, I'll go ahead and upload Chapter 2!**

**Thanks for reading! Please be sure to review. UwU**

* * *

Marcy sighed, carefully plucking a golden flower from the ground. A few rays of silver moonlight peeked out from the grey clouds, and the girl looked up to see a shining full moon. 'How beautiful.' She thought with a smile on her face as she held her chosen flower in her hands. As she sat there admiring the moon, her ears could hear a distant growling, almost animal-like in nature.

She passed it off as her imagination, and concentrated on the swaying grass. She loved this field. It was a comfort to her, and she was always sure to come here whenever she was angry or upset. Like tonight, for example. She had gotten in an argument with her father about chores and school, and next thing she knew she was walking out the door yelling, "Goodbye!" at the top of her lungs, drowning out her father's voice with her own.

She felt kind of bad, but it was a bit too soon to go back and apologize. She had only been out for twenty minutes or so, and it took a good hour for both of them to relax and calm down. Besides, her parents were used to her staying out, it's not like she had to stay there at all.

Marcy glanced up when the growling retuned, a bit louder than last time. Quickly followed by it was the sound of footsteps. The girl looked into the woods nearby, tilting her head to the side a bit curiously. The snarling was constant now, and dull thuds could be heard periodically. With each second, the animalistic noises grew louder and louder.

Her eyes widened as an unnaturally large wolf entered from the woods, padding carefully through the grass. It was a brown colour, and a little taller than any average person. Before she could stand, the thing turned it's head, and she could tell that it's black eyes had spotted her. A growl rose in it's throat, loud enough to be heard from a while away, and Marcy tensed, biting down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

The creature only got closer and closer, it's breath fogging in the cold night air. Marcy swallowed and remained frozen, watching as the canine approached. It bared its fangs, the growl echoing and sounding louder than it was. However, before it could lunge and attack it's new prey, a shot rang out. The wolf fell to the side quickly, crimson blood staining its fur. The girl stared at the dead animal, breathing heavily.

"Werewolves, how cliché." A deep voice scoffed.

"Oh shut it, Dean. Not like you did anything to hunt it." This voice was feminine.

The owner of the first voice grumbled something inaudible.

"Think I killed Jacob?" This voice was male as well, but lighter, and was followed with a chuckle. The girl responded with a laugh.

"Maybe." She joked back.

The three were inspecting the dead body, and Marcy remained silent, just staring at the wolf in front of her and barely registering anything else. That is, until someone talked to her directly.

"Uh, hello?"

"Who you talkin' to, Sammy?"

Marcy glanced up to see three people, all complete strangers. The first male was leaning close to her, and seemed surprised, but overall curious and caring. He had longer brown hair, and she presumed he was 'Sammy'. He had on a large jacket, baggy jeans, and a t-shirt.

The second male was staring at her as well, but remained silent after his question. He had shorter hair, and a tougher outlook than the other guy. He also wore a jacket and jeans.

Then there was a girl to the side. Her hair was pulled up, sans a few curly bangs. The color didn't look completely natural, and shone a deep red. She wore a sleeveless turtleneck and jeans that went down into a pair of combat boots.

"What's your name?" 'Sammy' asked gently.

She didn't reply, feeling as if though she couldn't. Her name played in her mind, but she couldn't will herself to actually speak.

Before she knew it, Marcy felt a cloth wrap around her shoulders. She was then helped up, and led to a nice looking Chevy. One of the guys lifted her a bit so she was sitting on the seat properly, facing out to the night sky.

"Hello. Uh, I'm Sam, this is Jezabell," The tallest one gestured to the girl, "And this is my brother Dean." he pointed to the shorter male.

Sam continued asking Marcy questions, to which none were answered. After a good thirty minutes of trying to get her to talk, he sighed and leaned against the car.

Finally, Jezabell spoke, "Why don't we just take her with us?" She asked, making eye contact with Sam.

"What?" He seemed surprised, "No! Sh-"

"'Fraid to say it, but Jez is right." Dean coughed, "We have to keep going, and Jez could use a girl friend."

"She's just in shock. Look, how about we let her be until she gets over this?"

Jez rolled her eyes, "Then what? Explain that she almost got killed by a werewolf?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed, "I guess. And if you really want, we can ask if she'd like to come with us, but..."

"But what?" Dean asked.

"I just don't think we should."

Jez shrugged, "Well, Sam, you're kind of outvoted here. Two to one, and two wins." She cracked a grin, "Now how about we go get something to eat and get to the hotel? We'll bring Ms. Just-Saw-A-Werewolf too."

Sam opened his mouth, and closed it again, "Fine." He sighed in defeat.

Dean chuckled and made his way to the drivers seat as Sam helped Jez move the smaller girl so she was laying down and Jez was sitting under her legs. Sam then slid into the passenger seat, "Im assuming we will be eating greasy fast food again?"

"We can't exactly afford anything else." Dean scoffed as he put the car in reverse, making his way out of the area and back into the city.

Three hours had passed, and Marcy had finally calmed down. She had fallen asleep one hour after getting in the motel, and was just now waking up.

"Look who's up." Jez chuckled, more or less talking to herself. Sam and Dean had already fallen asleep, Dean on the provided chair, and Sam on the other bed.

Marcy rubbed her eyes, "Wha-?" She yawned and blinked a few times.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jez grinned and tossed her a water bottle, "Doing any better?"

Marcy took the cold bottle gratefully, taking a drink, "Uh...yeah..." She mumbled, biting her lip gently.

"Well I suppose I should explain to you what the hell happened then, huh?" Jez sighed, "Where to begin..."

"You remember those childhood tales of ghosts and demons and werewolves and vampires?" Marcy nodded at this, and Jez continued, "Well it's all real."

The smaller girl looked at her with confusion in her eyes, and Jez swallowed, "Look, Sam and Dean are better at explaining this stuff, but... That thing that almost killed you, that's a werewolf."

"So what?" Marcy asked, "I always suspected they're real, but why tell me this?"

"Well..." Jez blinked, picking her words carefully, "I guess I don't know. We could've told you that it was just a mutated-"

"How'd you know it was a werewolf, and why were you chasing after it?"

"Okay, well let's just hope you'll believe this..." Jez coughed, "Sam, Dean, and I, we...

these things. We make sure that they are dead, and destroy spirits and demons." She let that sink in.

After a few moments, Marcy broke the silence, "Thats cool." She said, much to Jez's surprise, "I've always wanted to do something like that. Of course, dad told me not to think foolishly and sent me off to college." She sighed.

"This is going better than I thought." Jez mumbled to herself before clearing her throat, "Well, uh-What's your name?"

"Marcy."

"Alright, Marcy, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead." She looked at Jez with her wide, differently colored eyes.

"You said you've always wanted to hunt these things, and you're in pretty good shape, so.. Would you still like to?"

When she didn't respond, Jez continued, "You could come with Sam and Dean and me. You'd travel with us, finding monsters and spirits whenever we can, and defeating them. Of course, by doing this, you're basically saying goodbye to whatever life you have here. I could run you home and let you pack some things, tell your family goodbye-"

"Alright." Marcy interrupted.

Jez stared at her, blinking, "What?"

"Yes. I'll go." A smile tugged on the corner of her lips, "Having friends, something I like to do? Getting away from my family? This all sounds amazing. I'll definitely go with you three."

"Are you sure?" Jez asked, "Maybe you should think about it more."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm in a college for a degree in engineering, and don't understand any of it. My dad just placed me in a random course and is just waiting for me to move out. He and my mom are the only people I really even know. I don't have much of a life here."

"Alright, I won't argue." Jez said, nodding her head.

"So can I go get my stuff now...?"

"Fuck...Dean will kill me if he finds out I took his car..." Jez mumbled, before flashing a smile, "May as well. Come on, Marcy."

Marcy stood up, and followed Jez out, who had already snatched the keys from the nightstand. She led her to the black car, and quickly slid into the front seat as Marcy carefully sat in the passenger side.

Marcy led the way by voice, and it only took about fifteen minutes to get to the house. The smaller girl swallowed before stepping out of the Chevy. She was almost to the door when she noticed Jez following her. She turned to protest, but Jez simply shook her head, "I want to help you get everything."

Deciding not to argue, Marcy knocked on the door. A few moments later, a man answered the door, and quickly a smile appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug. "Marcy!"

"Uh.. Hey... Dad..." Marcy grumbled, pulling away. Her dad stepped back, gesturing her inside as he mumbled about missing his daughter and such.

"Hey Dad, this is my friend, Jez." Marcy introduced the taller girl briefly before saying "Hold on a sec, Jez." She than ran up the stairs, taking out a duffel bag and tossing it on the bed.

Marcy took a few tanktops out of the closet, as well as two or three T-Shirts and some off-the-shoulder sweaters. She remembered to grab the warm hoodie, and set it with the others. After grabbing anything else that may be necessary, she began to fold the things so they would all fit nicely into the duffel bag. She quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush, toothpaste, her razor, and a bottle of pills. She placed the first three things into a small bag, and went to the bathroom once more, downing one of the pills.

After swallowing the tablet, Marcy eyed the bottle. "Dad?" She called down.

"Yes?" He yelled right back up, "What do you need?"

"Did you not refill my prescription?"

A long pause awaited her question, until her father finally spoke back, "No, I forgot, I'm sorry!"

A frown spread across the girls face, but she tried to shrug it off, tossing the pills into her bag. She then zipped it up, slung it over her shoulder, and stepped downstairs to meet up with Jez.

"See, I got everything by myself." Marcy smiled, almost as if she was proud of herself.

Jez laughed, and nodded, "I see." Her gaze followed Marcy's hand as it reached for a set of keys, and she continued speaking, "I already told your dad about the trip."

The older man's face lit up, "Oh yes she did, and your old man is proud of you, Marcy! I can't believe you were invited to go across the country with a bunch of

! I hope you have fun, and be sure to learn something. Call me every now and then, would you?"

Marcy shot a questioning glance at Jez but quickly smiled at her father, "Of course, though I may be busy a lot of the time, so sorry if I don't keep in contact as much." She figured the lie was already set, so why not roll with it?

"Well I'll miss you." He said, pulling her into a hug. She hesitantly returned the affection, and sighed.

"Bye Dad." She called as she stuffed her phone and headphones in her back pocket and stepped outside, holding her keys.

Jez followed her out, and the two could hear the father saying goodbye. The redhead then decided to question Marcy. "You have a car?"

"Mhm." Marcy nodded as she went over to a soft yellow Bug. "It's kind of old but-"

"Sweet!" Jez yelled, jumping over happily, inspecting the small car thoroughly. "This is amazing, what's the details?"

"I don't know much, I think it's a 1974 Bug, but I wouldn't be sure. I inherited it from my grandfather."

"Your grandfather must be one cool dude." Jez grinned, circling the car.

"He was."

"Oh. What'd he die from?" The taller girl asked.

"Suicide."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jez frowned a bit, earning a chuckle from Marcy.

"Don't be, he died the way he wanted." She flashed Jez a smile, gaining an awkward look in return. Before Jez could make any comment, Marcy continued, "Anyways, go get Dean's car, lead me back to the motel."

Jez sighed, "Fiiiiinnee." She groaned, patting the Bug goodbye. She eyed the paint job for a few seconds more before sliding into the Chevy nearby. Soon, both the cars were started, and they were pulling out of the driveway.


End file.
